The Internet of Things (IoT) is the network of physical objects, devices, or “things” embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity, which enables these “things” to exchange data, collaborate, and share resources. Fog computing or fog networking, also known as fogging, is an architecture that uses one or a collaborative multitude of end-user clients or near-user edge devices to carry out a substantial amount of storage (rather than stored primarily in cloud data centers), communication (rather than routed over the internet backbone), and control, configuration, measurement and management (rather than controlled primarily by network gateways such as those in the LTE core). Fog networking supports the Internet of Things, in which most of the devices that we use on a daily basis will be connected to each other. Examples include mobile phones, wearable devices, connected vehicles, augmented reality devices, sensors, and appliances. Due to the nature of their application domains, these IoT devices typically have severe constraints for computing resources, memory, and power consumption.